jojos bizzare adventure part 4-the real fascists show
by Xero kita
Summary: sequeal to end of the west years later and now jojo and joesph watson must investgate a conspiracy in moriah town which threatens western civilization and vaules
1. Chapter 1

sequeal to my fic aimed at making jojo more grounded in real world issues

chapter 1 morioh city

Jojo was in a car with his friend paul joesph watson on the way to the Japanese city of Moioh where Jojos cousin Josuke lived "there has been alot of murders here and its no surprise there is a large left wing presence in the city" jojo sigh and tooked at the document the speedwagon foundation had given him "its been hard times for us jojo even my boss alex jones at the speedwagon information departnment had his kids taken off him due to an antifa campaign" paul said.

at city center josuke was there with Koichi where some thugs in black jackets with baseball cats and scarfs where surrounding them "hey cis scum you should join up with us and help us beat up some nazis!" Said the thug leader and kiochi walked back a little "I don't want to be involved with a crimnal group leave me alone" he said but the thugs got closer and a girl thug with dreadlocks took out a stanley knife "you sound like a nazi and you know what we do to nazi scum like you little man!" she laughed and tried to cut him but josuke used his stand shining diamond to punch her into the waterfall "Everyone who disagrees with you is a nazi your just violent thugs looking for a fight" he said and they ran away crying.

Jojo and Paul watson arrived having watched the end of the fight "Good work kid your pretty good want to join us we're fighting these antifa thugs as well as the enemys who want to destroy western civilization and values" paul said and jojo then stepped in "josuke i'm your cousin and we need to talk" jojo said and they talked for two hours.

"wow that dio guy sounded like a real piece of shit" josuke said and jojo nodded "he was but guys like him and the sjws who support him are all over the place we have a long fight on our hands" jojo replyed

"join with us help us keep moriah city safe" paul said and josuke and koichi shookd hands with them "let's do this!" they said.

chapter 2 killer queens new power

Pewdiepie had come to moriah was part of his media tour "been a hard road this after all the people trying to smear me over the last year" the swedish youtuber sighed looking at a picture on his phone of jontron "you tryed to warn us and the sjws had you killed for it" pewds said to himself.

an explosion was heard in the distance as pewdiepie ran to investgate finding a women beaten on the ground and a blonde haired man in a fancy suit above her and a baseball cap "I heard you publically state you didn't believe grass was a gender so now I'm going to make you dissappear" the man said but pewdiepie jumped in and kicked him down "leave her alone you piece of shit!" he shouted at him "My name is kira and i want everyone to stop being a fucking bigot!" he replyed

Pewds saw his cap "oh your one of those antifa thugs beating up old people you dont agree with you guys are the real fascists here as churchull would have put it long ago"

thats when kiras stand killer queen appeared behind him "my stand will help me kill all the worlds bigots because thanks to the arrow it has a new power." kira stated and pewdiepie stood his ground "I'm not scared of bullys like you!" pewds said but then killer queen closed its fist "Killer queen BASH THE FASH!" he ordered and killer queen punched pewdiepie in the face blowing his head up as there was little left of the former youtuber "the final power or killer queen BASH THE FASH turns anything killer queen punches into a bomb…night night bigot!" kira said and walked off.

chapter 3 the moioh mosque

The next day josuke saw some police cars and blood "what happened here another murder?"he said and jojo was scared as the horror sunk into his blood "no i thought he would be safe!" he gasped and josuke was puzzled "who would be safe?" he asked "a year ago me and my friend jontron of the new stardust crusaders teamed up with another truth fighter called pewdiepie he was a strong allie to our cause…until the day antifa had jontron destroyed in a deadly stand battle with a shadowy man." jojo explained.

later koichi and paul noticed a new mosque was opening as a group of anitfa members in black armor armed with assault rifles where on guard while a blonde haired man was on a microphone "with the new moioh mosque we will create a better world and end bigotry forever now please bow for the local muslim leader" the blonde man said as a large muslim with cyborg augmentations came out "no impossible he died….thats avdol!" paul gasped in horror.

the muslim cyborg pointed at the crowd "i demand a tribute!" he ordered and the blonde man smiled "bring a woman form the crowd!" the blonde man said and an antifa girl with draadlocks come up "take me i wish to serve my beters!" she smiled and avdol looked at her in disgust "you smell like piss i will not take you!" he spat and snapped her neck.

koichi and pual tried to sneak away but the blonde man spotted them "get them!" he said summoning a dangerous looking stand as explosions rocked the ground hurting the two very badly "This is my stand smooth crimnal" said the blonde haired man and Avdol smiled "paul joseph watson you will pay for what you did to me and my master DIO!" the cyborg laughed.

The blonde haired man kicked koichi "pleased to meet you my name is the Hbomberguy let me just say i got my nickname from the explosive past i was involved in hahaha" he smirked like a little bitch "indeed he is a very good agent and has done great work for isis…oh yes old friend this building is a front of isis and antifa are useful idiots in our cause" avdol laughed

Paul joesph watson was angry but unable to get up as he summoned his stand TRUTH BEATS but hbomberguys stand smooth crimnal quickly used explosions to do heavy damage "i'll let you in on a secret i was the one who did away with your comrade jontron last year and nobody can stop smooth crimnal" hbomberguy laughed out loud.

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2: dark chaos

Paul joesph watson stood his ground against Hbomberguy as his stand truth beats tryed to go on the offensive "your stand is pathetic now face true raw power SMOOTH CRIMNAL!" and the white stand with the hat came out and rapidly punched paul joesph watson who coughted up blood "I can take it as long as i can help free the minds of the people you scumbag millinals have enslaved" paul shouted but then his eyes froze as he coughed up smoke and his skin started rto burn

"you feel it right nazi scum? this is the true power of SMOOTH CRIMNAL! It turns all blood it touches into fire, right now you are burning from the inside." hbomberguy laughed as he clicked his finger and paul joesph watson was nothing but bones and ash.

Avdol smiled and put a hand on hbomberguys shoulder "with one of the freedom fighters out the way we can proceed with the manchester and london plan" avdol stated and hbomber noded as the antifa and isis thugs beat up kochi and dragged him away.

jojo and josuke watched the tv and the news came on showing isis did more bombings in the world "The world is on the brink of chaos right now the un with the help of jeremy corbyn are planning to hand power over to isis for the sake of peace and the make the attacks stop" said the newscaster and jojo punched the tv "those fuckers they're all working with the globalists white genocide has always been there plans and corbyn is one of there champiagn socialist puppets" he shouted and josuke thought about the chaos in moriah city centre "they must be operating in town if we can take down the leadership we may have a chance to cripple isis and the sjws who are propping them up"

as they went outside kira was waiting for them "our leader avdol sent me to take you out like i did for that stupid fucker pewdiepie" kira smiled and josuke got pretty mad "so your the mass murderer thats been working in town but the fact antifa hired you is even more sick how low will they stoop?" josuke pointed.

jojo summoned star platmum and smashed kira but he jumped aside swiftly as josuke used shining diamond to counter but then he used his deadly attack "KILLER QUEEN BASH THE FASH!" he said sending a ripple of bombs towards them but star platnum used the world and froze time as jojo moved josuke to safety.

"you know your pathetic teammate paul is dead" laughed kira and jojo was angry "first i lost the original stardust cruasders and now you feminists have taken away my new friends I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER FOR MY PAIN!" jojo said as star platnum punched him over and over but kira was still standing "too late BASH THE FASH!" he shouted but then a man in armor had appeared "KEK!" he said as a green buff stand appeared behind him and blasted him into a wall "LOGIC BOMB ATTACK!" the man shouted finishing kira off once and for all.

"Who are you?" josuke asked. "i am a friend of jojo here my name is sargon…sargon of akkad I came as soon as i could" sargon said.

"good thing you did old friend" jojo smiled "the enemy is operating out of the newly built moriah mosque but its only a front for the globalists and some of there strongest fighters you must be careful jojo" sargon explained to him.

at the mosque avdol smirked as he looked over a screen "a chain of attacks worldwide and our agents in place soon we shall begin the purge and bring a thousand years of shira law" he smiled as hbomberguy slowly walked away with a case and inside it was an arrow "old fool i will be the one to bring the new order in and it starts with evolving my stand power." he laughed.

to be continued next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: The resistence

At the Moriah town mosque Avdol, the leaders of ISIS, Hbomberguy, George Soros and the antifa high command met to discuss there plans for the world "already a chain of terror attacks have been brought online to destablize the western world, within the week we shall have total control then we can begin the culling" said Avdol.

Hbomberguy gave a nasty smirk "As long as I am made high commander of neo england in the new world we are golden" he said and Avdol nodded "Of course comrade you will be rewarded for the hard work you have done"

Kiochi was outside listening in "i have to go warn josuke about this before its too late" but then a blonde haired transgender girl was there in a pink dress "oh my we have quite the catch here" she giggled showing a cold smile of ice "are you working with the globalists?" kiochi said as he summoned his stand reverb "i am contrapoints and our great leader george soros has ordered your death FAREWELL!" she screamed summoning her stand POKERFACE "my stand has the power to turn my foes flesh inside out while keeping them alive in torment heheheheheheheh HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed with that stupid anime laugh.

Kiochi took no chances as he unleashed revert ACT 3 "FREEZE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" his stand said and froze Contrapoints in place "I'll finish you off before you can hurt any one else you bitch!" kiochi said but contrapoints was crying "please don't i was only doing what i was ordered too...please have empathy." she begged.

Kiochi was a hero and knew that he wanted to do the right thing so he released his hold on her "Very well but I'm taking you in" he said but then it was too later "POKERFACE!" She said and her pink robotic looking stand touched koichi turning his flesh inside out as he was screaming in pure agony "empathy is the best trap" she laughed and twisted his head snapping his leg finally putting him out of his misery "idiot" she laughed doing the stupid anime noble lady laugh while digging her high heel shoe into his corpse.

outside the mosque jotaro and josuke where fighting off antifa soliders wearing power armor "whoever is behind this has a lot of money to equip antifa thugs with this kind of hardware" jotaro frowned using star platnum to easily b eat them down "ora ora ora ora ora ora ora ora ora ora!" he shouted while Sargon jumped in to help with his green stand "KEK!" he shouted and his stand blasted a legion of antifa troopers out of the way.

inside the mosque soros and avdol looked on in horror "they are taking out our antifa soldiers i knew i should have stuck with mercs" said soros in anger then he heard the words "SMOOTH CRIMNAL!" shouted hbomberguy punching soros into the wall with his stand and turning his blood into pure fire as he burned up and died "This is a game for the young old man and we've waited a liong time for this" hbomerguy laughed and looked to avdol

"you god damn fucking traitor allah damn you!" avdol said as hbomberguy punched him with smooth crimnal then contrapoints game in and used POKERFACE so he was turned inside out while burning to death "we don't care for you we only used islam as a means to gain power for the sjw movement now that you have outlived that use we are taking control" said contrapoints

Contrapoints kicked avdols body away "now that we are in control we can make it law that there is 500 genders and anyone who is against that will be lined against the wall and get the bullet" she giggled doing that fucking laugh again but then jotaro josuke and sargon busted into the room "We saw the entire thing you people truly are the greatest of scum eating your own like that" sargon pointed out.

"all that matters is power sargon if only you could see the bigger picture you could truly be a force for good in the world" hbomberguy said trying to twist him "your verson of good is warped forget it" sargon said and summoned his stand KEK

Contrapoints tried to use POKERFACE on him but sargon jumped out of the very quickly "don't let her hits connect with you or else your done for" said jotaro who had a keen eye and had scoped out her power pretty easily

Sargon fought back landing a few blows against contrapoint while doing his best to avoid pokerfaces deadly attacks.

"a new thousand year soviet union is upon us! we shall build the foundations of the new marxist empire on your corpses!" Hbomberguy laughed as the theme of Infinite from sonic forces played

jotaro joined in the fight throwing endless star platnum punches at contrapoints "ora ora ora ora ora ora ora ora ora ora ora!" he shouted doing damage to her but then hbomberguy joined the fight "Two vs two lets do it then SMOOTH CRIMNAL GOOO!" he laughed punching jotaro who started to burn up but josuke quickly used shining diamond to undo the attack and heal him "Thanks bro" jotaro said

The three then combined their attacks against contrapoints "ORA ORA OR AORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA STAR PLATNUM THE WORLD ORA ORA ORA OR AORA ORA ORA!" he shouted jotaro froze time and they landed countless punches on her and as time restarted she took massive damage and was down for the count.

"i won't let you stop me CAN'T YOU SEE CAPTALISM IS SICKNESS AND THAT SICKNESS IS ENDING THE WORLD!" hbomberguy screamed with anger.

Jotaro shook his head "Thats just how you've been brainwashed captalism encourages technology innovation and human progress but people like you just want hand outs, free stuff nothing more" he said.

"and your hate for whites sickens me" sargon said.

josuke then landed a final verbal blow "Guess what hbomber? It's ok to be white" he said

That last one triggered hbomerguy who lost his temper "FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU!" he said and plunged the stand arrow into his body as he powered up "TIME TO EVOLVE SMOOTH CRIMNAL TIME TO END YOU BIGOTS ONCE AND FOR ALL!" he said as his eyes glowed red.

The final battle was beginning and it would decide the fate of Earths future.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 the battle of idealogy

There was an explonsion and Hbomberguys hair was piked and his stand was mored armored and deadly "This is SMOOTH CRIMNAL REQUIEM!" He laughed "Its ability can make anyone on earth explode just by me thinking about it." hbomber laughed.

Jotaro and sargon where nervous, they knew they had to end the battle quickly before it was too late.

Ronan entered the islamic citadel to find his friends "this place would make good inspiration for a series maybe i will send it to my good friend xero kita sometime" he smiled and a lady came out but she had a funny face "Why hello there I'm contrapoints" she smiled and ronan notioced she was covered in scars from a battle "Wha…" but before he could finish her eyes glowed

"Looks like you fell into my naughty hypno trap" she said putting ronan into a trance "Now slave lick your mistresses feet" contrapoints ordered and ronan obeyed her unable to resist and then he stood "good boi now kill yourself" she sordered and he used his stand to turn himself into a comic page and set fire to himself.

"Now to go back to help hbomberguy" she said but then noticed an old man came in as she gave him a hitler salute "Master soros we did not know you would arrive today" she said and soros summoned a mysterous stand and removed her heart "i have no room for failures on the left" soros said and he walked into the main chamber.

Jotaro and sargon where punching into hbomberguy giving him no time to use smooth crimnal requiem

Then the decaying old man came in "your power in the darkness is weak harris i thought i trained you to be better" soros said and hbomberguy was scared "Master George soros i am trying my best" he said

Soros was not having it as he summoned a KEYBLADE "you will be my ark boy as this vessial i stole during the war has grown old and weak" soros said as he cast his keyblade into his heart and hbomberguy was frozen "no master soros i can do better NOOO!" he screamed as soros forced his heart inside hbomberguy who now had silver hair and red eyes which he opened "A new body at last" Sorabomberguy laughed and summoned smooth crimnal requiem.

Sargon and Jotaro summoned there stands "KEK!" sargon shouted summoned his green stand to punch Sorabomber "STAR PLATNUM!" jotaro shouted "ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA! he screamed punching sorabomber at high speed but smooth crimnal requiem was too strong

"I shall use this stands power to kill all the conservatives i do not like" sorabomberguy smiled as he began to charge smooth crimnal requiems final blow

but then a green fist slammed into sorabomberguys face and jotaro was shocked because it was his old friend jontron "i thought the sjws murdered you!?" jotaro gasped in shock.

"i faked my death so i could train for the threat, I managed to recover one of the arrows to unlock BIRDMAN REQUIEM!" he smiled and gave a thumb up.

Sorabomber was pissed off "I hate you fucking bigoted assholes I HAVE THE BACKING OF ISREAL BEHIND ME AND THE GLOBALISTS YOU CAN NOT WIN I SHALL SUMMON MY FINAL POWER THE DARKNESS!" he said as he summoned the dark guardian and a black hole into the void "its too strong we're getting pulled in." jontron said.

"we need to combine attacks NOW!" said jotaro as they summoned there stands at the same time

"STAR KEK BIRDMAN REQUEIM PLATNUM!" they shouted firing a barrage of rainbow punches into sorabomberguy and the guard guardian as he was woubnded and blasted into the darkness "I will return one day" he screamed as eht edarkness took him.

The portal began to destroy the isis critadel as the groupe scaped the building behind them crumbled "the islamic take over has been stopped and without soros the globalists are leaderless, we have a chance to take them down once and for all" jontron said and shook jontaros hand bro style "I'm glad you're alive maybe now we can rebuild the stardust crusaders "not just that but i know where paul joesph watson is…he's alive jotaro!" jontron said and jotaro was shocked.

Mariah town was safe now but they lost good friends as jotaro saw josuke off and went on his mission to end the globalist ellites forever.

the end


End file.
